


ecology & pathology

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: femslash100 drabble tag 8 [12]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Community: femslash100, Established Relationship, F/F, Study Date, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 15:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12112191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: "You're not the only one who has to study tonight. And before you say anything, I already told Luke that if he catches either of us not studying, he gets to tell the kitchen not to serve us. Deal?"





	ecology & pathology

**Author's Note:**

> written for the following prompt for femslash100's drabbletag 8: _Shadowhunters: Isabelle/Maia - science girlfriends._

Maia has just started reviewing the second of five chapters that she's going to be tested on in her Aquatic Ecology midterm when Izzy drops into the other side of her booth and carefully plucks a potsticker off her plate with crimson nails.

"Crap," Maia says, dropping her pen and grabbing her phone. "My last text must have not gone through. I can't go out tonight. Not until I get _this_ done," she sighs, waving her hand at the pens and highlighters and notes littering the table. 

"I got your text," Izzy replies with a soft smile, foot brushing against Maia's calf underneath the table. She reaches into the tote bag resting on the seat beside her and pulls out a handful of pens and a massive textbook with _Forensic Neuropathology_ written on the spine. "You're not the only one who has to study tonight. And before you say anything, I already told Luke that if he catches either of us not studying, he gets to tell the kitchen not to serve us. Deal?" 

Maia glances across the restaurant at Luke, who is sitting in one of the booths near the window doing paperwork. After a moment, he glances up and gives her the world's most solemn thumbs-up. 

With a snort, Maia turns her gaze back to Izzy. 

"Well, if Luke says it's okay..." She trails off with a grin, which Izzy immediately matches with one of her own. "But only if you get your own plate of potstickers." 

"Deal."

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
